Dying in the Street
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Joe Higashi is on his way to being a professional fighter,so he decides to follow his dreams and his friend Andy to Southtown where the world's biggest street fighting rings are held and to try to get his forever trouble making cousin,Shoma back on track.But Joe likes fighting more than he should in ways that he shouldn't and trying not to lose himself is proving near imposible.
1. The call

**Dying in the Street  
**

**Author's Note:**

Okay,I'm damn sorry for this .I've been lagging .Just played fatal fury and King of fighters this weekend and this shit just stuck .That and there are like no KOF or Fatal fury fics,maybe because the series is dead so I expect that .I may take the fic some where but as of now,it's a little PWP-ish . As for 'Descend',I have the other part .I wanna finish 'The breaking Game' before doing too much of this .The problem is,how long it is .I'm gonna do maybe two more chapters and break it into two different stories ,the second one is gonna be called 'Broken' .Really,it's because I notice the fic is probably too long for a lot of people to keep up with,I know in my head where it's goin,so I'm gonna end it soon and pic it back up in another fic .I admit,I kinda forgot about 'Cracked ' and 'Street lamp Blare' . At the same time,I'm getting more teeth yanked next week .But,I can now type so much faster so that's a plus,practice makes perfect .I really try to get all my stories up and at it,but it takes a shit load of energy ,a lot which is now being put into school work .The 'Starfox' series I am working on,Sargasso,Shadowplay and the breaking game ,along with Pantera,Broken,Street lamp Blre,the krystal story I'm gonna do that I forgot the name of (I think it's 'Visions') all that is the same universe,even Kagemusha,except Kagemusha and 'Cracked ' are waaay before this other stuff,and Pantera starts just before'Shadowplay' so here's the order:

1)Kagemusha(though it can be read as a stand alone) .Don't expect any updates for it any time soon,as I am seriously tryna get the StarFox part done

2)Cracked/Streetlamp Blare ,likely this winter

3)Shadowplay/Visions-as I said,doin the finale for Shadowplay and Visons,this winter

4)Sargasso Blues -kinda whenever I update it

5)The Breaking Game/Broken-I really need to get it done before the season's out,at least 'The Breaking Game'

* * *

**Warning:**First off ,lime in chapter one ,but it's het .Two ,Joe Higashi .Period .Not sayin' that's how he is in cannon,but this spawned from seein' too many pics of him fishin' 'round in his shorts .Three,mentions of death and yeah since it's me,there's homeroticism around .Nothin' extreme (yet) but it's there .Hell,I might have to put this on another site.. .that's how bad it's gonna get .Enjoy .Also,will be edited in the future .**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Call**

* * *

'Left right,left ,left ,duck',Joe said to himself mentally as he sparred with his friend Mary .She was smaller than him,but her jabs were quick,her hits were strong and he had to put some form of effort into dodging her .She almost hit him with a left hook when he caught her wrist .

"Hey! You said not in the face!",he said .

"Sorry,had to throw you a curve ball there,your head seemed to be in the clouds",she said,and danced back,putting her fists up defensively .

'Damnit! I need to focus!',Joe thought to himself .But that was oproving rather hard with thye distracting ache of bruises ,one on his knee,two on the arms and one in the stomach .

"Won't make that mistake again,get ready!",Joe said .

He had won the match but not by much .It was really Mary's difficulty in grappling him that sealed the deal .He was able to reverse the grab and pin her down until she begged him to get off .After that he did a backflip in triumph which earned him a sucker punch right in the face,which didn't bother him .In fact,he enjoyed it .

Probably much more than he should of because as he stood under the hot shower,he found himself gently caressing the bruises she gave him .a small smile on his lips,a look of satisfaction .He stood a bit away from the water because he wasn't ready to heal yet .Instead,he would relish the bruises,because as much as he didn't want to admit ,he was aroused by it .

The fighting,adrenaline it brought,conquering an enemy and being conquered .He loved it,and even if it was a turn on,it wasn't all sexual .No ,when he won,it fel like he accomplished something .

"Hey!Don't use up all the hot water!",he heard someone call .

"Be out in a minute!",he replied back .Frowning slightly ,he turned his attention to actually washing off the grime and sweat that accumalted on him,and let the hot water massage his muscles .

When he came out of the shower,his hair limp he saw Terry in the locker room tying his sneakers .

"Joe,is that you?You don't even look like the same person with your hair down you know",Terry said .Joe just grinned .

"Same lady-killer smile and drop dead good looks,how can you miss me?",he said .Terry chuckled and Joe's smile turned into a full blown grin .

"Yeah,it's definitely the same you",Terry said,sitting up .He lifted his shirt to expose a bruise he'd gotten earlier,prodding it .He seethed and Joe averted his eyes .

"You okay there? I didn't kick your ass to badly,did I?",Joe said,opening his locker . .

"Nice try ,but that was a draw and you know it",Terry said .

"Yeah,if it makes you feel better",Joe said playfully .Terry's eyes glanced around and he spotted a towel and a mischievous smirk came in his face .he moment Joe shut his locker,he was hit with a sweaty towel .

"Ugh,what the hell,Terry?!",Joe said .

"That's the smell of victory ,my friend",Terry said .

"You mean the stench of defeat",Joe said,throwing it back across the room .Terry reached up and caught the towel perfectly before tossing it in a duffel bag .

"Or the stench of feet! Terry,you took my gym bag and now it smells like feet!",Mary called from outside the men's locker room .Terry laughed ,embarassed and grabbed his bag .

"Ah,looks like I gotta do damage control,see you in a bit",Terry said .

"Hey,if you die,can I have your coat? ",Joe said .Terry just flipped him off and left .Joe dropped his gym bag on the floor before shutting his locker .

"It' not that bad",Terry said,rounding the corner .

"No,it's worse",Mary said,slamming a green and brown duffel bag into him .

"I'm sorry babe,I'll make it up to you ,okay?",he said,grabbing her arm .She pretended to pout ,turning her head away,slipping her arm from his grasp .

"And I wonder how you're gonna do that?",she asked,crossing her arms .

"Dinner and a movie?",Terry offered .Mary smiled and practically tackled Terry ,making him stumble .

"Oh you're a sweetheart,that definitely makes up for it",Mary said .She leaned up on her toes to give Terry a kiss .He turned around,caught helad her by the waist and kissed her on the lips .

"Hey,name the first kid after me,okay?",Joe said,popping up from seemingly nowhere .The two pulled apart startled and nervous .

"Oh! Um . . .Joe i-"

"Oh please,I knew you two lovebirds had a thing for each other the first time I saw you in a room together .Who could miss it?",Joe said .

"Well,in that case . . ."

Terry scooped Mary up in his strong arms and she let out a startled yelp .

"Terry! Put me down!",she said .

"No can do .You're dead tired so I'm going to be a gentlemen and carry you",he said .And it showed .Her attempts to push him were weak which wasn't normal for Mary .

"Fine then .Wisk me away,my pricne",she said dramatically .She threw the back of her hand to her for head,and let the other hand fall limp,arching her back .Terry turned his head and looked into the distance .

"As you command,your highness",he said in a deep ,over the top voice .He spun around with Mary and practically ran with her to the bus stop .,both of them laughing Joe strolled casually behind,a small smile playing on his face .

The two were a stark contrast to the dirty streets of Southtown that Joe could hardly fathom .

* * *

"So,how exactly do you know Andy?",Terry asked,breaking the silence that fell between them .Mary was lying against Terry,hard rock blasting through earbuds with her eyes closed but not asleep .When Joe frowned,Terry nearly regretted asking .

"We use to go to the same place for lunch .Met him through Mai and of course the inevitable sparring match which-"

"Let me guess ,'you won'?",Terry said doing the air quotes gesture .

"Eh,I could've won that match .Mai distracted me",Joe said .Terry shook his head .

"Whatever you say",he said .

"Nearly had you though,right?",Joe said .A pause for a moment,and Terry adjusted Mary .Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled beofre shutting them again .

"Yeah,you almost cooked me",Terry said .Joe was now looking out of the window,counting the bums and drunks staggering through the streets in broad daylight .

"So . . .you seen Andy lately?",Terry asked . After several minutes .

"Not since he . . .you know",Joe said .

"Right,that",Terry said and Joe said nothing more on the subject .

"Do you regret it?",he finally asked .

"What? ",he asked .Joe moved from his seat and slid closer to Terry .His eyes shifted around the half empty bus before he leaned in .

"Killing Geese Howard",he said .

"No . . .Andy was the one who finished it",Terry said .

Terry remembered quite vividly what happened that night .And said he was going after Geese Howard on his own . Terry remembered he,Joe and Mai going after Andy,Mai disappearing . . .then coming to Geese Tower to see several guards dead or unconscious .When he got to Geese Howard,the man was unnaturally mad and shaken and he was distracted .And as much as Terry hated it,it was what made him win the match .When Terry was stumped at what to do after he saw the man barely conscious ,trying to drag himself from the ground .

It was then that Andy struck .He stabbed Geese right through the back with a kunai before kicking him down .He tried to crawl for his life,but Andy shot him .He kept shooting until the clip was empty,long after the body stopped moving,before he threw him from Geese Tower .Yamazaki stepped in,and got a bullet to the chest,though for whatever reason,he spared Billy Kane,only knocking him out .Terry had hoped it was the first time Andy killed,he certainly acted like it with the way he broke down .Then Mai, showed up ,held the broken man in her arms .And as quick as he appeared,he vanished . . .like a true ninja .

And though Terry and Andy weren't close anymore,it was then that he started to see Andy as a stranger .

* * *

"Oh god! Andy! Harder,harder,baby!Ah,ah ,ah-

My breathed out .Andy wast pounding her into the mattress . . .Joe's mattress .He held her firmly by her thighs,,her legs spread wide open,huge breasts bouncing with each thrust and brushing against her face .Mai was clutching the sheets hard,yanking them off the bed and trying not too scream too much but it was hard not to .She couldn't get any words out anymore and he was well beyond that point .He pinned her legs back further and shifted positions and he picked up his pace,pounding her harder and faster and . . .

Joe opened his apartment door to and paused at the strange sounds coming from his room .He raised his eyebrows,mildly shocked,and shut the door ever so quietly,mischief on his mind .He crept to his room,and threw open the door,just in time to here Mai let out a final scream as Andy finished up .

"Aha! I gotcha!",Joe said throwing open the door .Mai screamed ,clutching Andy,who instalntly rolled over and threw several shuriken at him .

"What the hell! You almost killed me! ",Joe said from behind the door .He managed to shut it just in time for the weapons to miss .Mai was ready to jump out of the bed,but Andy held her .

"You shouldn't have barged in",Andy said .

"Yeah,okay,okay,Is it safe to come in now?",Joe said .

"Of course!Come right on in so I can kill you!",Mai said ,holding a kunai .Andy grabbed her wrist and she dropped the weapon on the matress

"Ignore her ,you're fine .But that was hardly necessary",Andy called .

"Hey,I figured if you're gonna fuck in my bed,I was invited",Joe said .A joke to calm his nerves,but he was only half joking and Andy knew this .

"Actually,that's not a bad idea . . .",Andy said .

"Andy! You'd cheat on me?!",Mai said teary eyed .

"Not cheating,it's sharing!Sharing is caring and I care about Andy",Joe called,on his way to the kitchen .

"Andy!",Mai said .

"Calm down .he's joking ,Mai .Besides ,it's not the first time it's happened",Andy said,kissing her on the cheek .

"Mai said no! So consider this vengeance for what you did in our hotel room!",Andy said ,attempting to calm Mai .

"Okay,I admit I was being an ass .But you guys had a suite! This was just over doing it,Andy",Joe said,digging around in the fridge .Andy dropped the sheets in the laundry bin and followed Mai to the bathroom .

"Not really .You know what they say about revenge . . . .it's best served overcooked,,and burned beyond recognition,right Mai?",Andy said .

"Yup! Exactly how I like it",Mai said,peeking around the corner .Her hair was loose and she was swimming in one of Joe's shirts .

"And the best part is that you've got laundry duty tonight too,Higashi .Andy and I have got a lil' spying game we're in on .Be good while we're gone",she said,before dragging Andy into the bathroom too .

"Yeah? Well since you're leaving me all alone,you're shit outta luck for dinner",Joe said .He looked in the near empty fridge and frowned .

'I'm probably shit outta luck too',he thought .

"We'll manage!",Andy called from the bathroom,before the shower came on .

* * *

It was late at night when Joe got a text message on his phone .He was half sleep on the couch ,a plastic fork in his hand and a styrofoam container sitting on the used looking coffee table .He checked the messages ,two latest messages .One,from his aunt Yoko,and another form an unknown caller .

'I heard you're in town,stop by to see your favorite aunt',the message from her said and Joe smiled .

'Will do .Be by this weekend',Joe texted back .

The next message,he didn't know how to reply to .His heart nearly was pounding in his chest,his palms sweating in anticipation .

'It's a good night for a stroll',it said .

Joe deleted the message and practically ran out of his apartment,grabbing his sneakers on the way out .He made sure he was dead quiet,made sure no one else in the apartment knew that he was leaving .

He made his way out the back entrance and quietly shut the door .The cool,autumn air hit him as he jogged down the end of the alleyway,his eyes looking,watching for something .

Joe stopped at the end of the alley and shoved his hands in his pockets to look natural .He strolled down the streets of the Tokyotown district of Southtown City,blending right in with the other mostly japanese American population that lived there .So when he got to where he was going,no one batted an eye .

He waited in a restaurant called,Tsuki's took the table at the far back,to the left .He ordered a bowl of ramen a dish that he didn't even remember because he was so anxious .Each time that door opened and the bell went off,he looked up,dissapointed .It was nearly a half an hour later when the man he was looking for came in .He was tall,and redheaded with a streak of white running through it .His eyes were obscured by colored mirror shades and he was dressed in all black .The patrons stared,some even stopped eating as he approached Joe's table .One woman even made a silent prayer for Joe,though he didn't know how to react to it because he was never religious .

Joe didn't bother looking at him,let him take his seat across from Joe at the booth .

"So . . .you think you can fight ,rookie?",the man said .

"Don't think so,I know so .And I'm not rookie",Joe said back ,looking him in the eyes .

"Cocky .I like that . . .only if you can back it up .You think you're ready for this,Higashi?",he said quietly .

"I've been waiting for this moment all my life",Joe answered .

The man smirked,chuckled .

"Fine then .You know the place ,you know the time .Be there,or I'll come get you personally",he said .

The man left without ordering anything .

Joe never finished his food .

* * *

When he arrived back home,Joe let all his excitement out and jumped up on the couch and cheered for himself .He was on his way to the top,he just knew it .All he had to do,was make it past the preliminaries and enter the King of Fighters tournament .And after winningf (or almost making the finals,Joe wasn't that idealistic) he just knew being a professional fighter would be a piece of cake .After all the street fights he'd won back in japan (and he had a few battle scars as proof) ,it wasn't like he didn't have any experience…what's he worse that can happen?


	2. The Brawl

**Dying in the Street**

**Author's Note: **I don't know how this fic is gonna go ,may or may not continue it,I'll see .It depends on how popular it is

* * *

**Chapter 2:The Brawl**

Joe had decided to skip his job that day in order to get ready for the first match he'd been invited to .From what he heard,this is nothing like that flimsy ,wannabe shit that Geese Howard hosted a couple years back,oh no,this shit was real .And As Joe danced around the punching bag hanging from the ceiling,he could hardly contain his excitement .Even better that Mai and Andy weren't there for the preliminaries,so nobody was gonna stop him from letting loose .Joe looked at the punching bag for damage before he put his fists up again .Grinning,his kissed his knuckles before he started throwing punches .

After annihilating the punching bag and re patching it (Joe couldn't afford another one,at least not yet),he headed to the roof of the apartment building .As he re-wrapped his bandages,his eyes stopped on the letter 'B' tattooed on one of his knuckles .Joe didn't stop to think ,but continued wrapping the bandages .

In all honesty,Joe was damn sure he could beat nearly anyone at this rate .He just had to test one thing .He sat down on the roof,crossed his legs and closed his eyes .Joe cleared his mind of all thought,allowing himself to just feel .Moments later a gentle breeze began to blow against him .In his mind,he envisioned the wind folding like scarves of translucent white .Moment's later,he felt the wind drawn to him ,bending around him twisting about him .The wind began to spin faster and faster and began to rise like a tornado around him,a hurricane .Even people in the streets below notice d the sudden course of the wind,prompting people grab their coats,some looking about in confusion .

And as suddenly as the wind came . . .

It stopped .

A smirk spread across his lips and he opened his eyes .

"Haha! I still got it!"Joe shouted,throwing his arms up in the air .

"And now,for the ultimate test",Joe said ,cracking his knuckles .

Joe made a fist and the winds encircled his arm,his wrist .He threw a punch into the air and a whirlwind formed in front of him .It flew quickly across the roof and collapsed in a burst of wind ,he dis this several times,letting the wind carry his strikes .

Joe let the winds encircle his wrist ,one last time,and this time,he released them in a tornado spinning forward .The attack slammed into a nearby billboard making a dent in it before it flew .It landed on a nearby roof the loud noise startled the people below .Joe's eyes darted around a bit before he ran back across the roof to the entrance .

* * *

"I don't believe this,I won't believe it",Rock Howard said ,looking at the sheet of paper in front of him .He was sitting in a booth at a club called T's Lounge .Despite being clearly not old enough to enter,not a day over sixteen,it was Billy Kane's 'insist ance' that got him in .Now he was sitting across from the man with an envelope and hostility between them .

"Ah,,go on kid,he left it to ya' .Aren't you gonna at least read it?",Billy said softly .He swiped a strand of hair form his face ,tucked it behind his ear ,eyes on RFock .

"Why now?",he said .Billy raised an eyebrow .

"Why . . .after all these years,are you comin' to me with this now? Huh?!",Rock demanded .

"Call me a pussy if ya' want kid,but I ain't have the courage to talk to ya' ,man to man til' now,so fucking sue me . .'Sides,I only found out you existed two years ago .But in there's the truth 'bout your old man",Billy said .After staring at the envelope for an eternity,Rock sat up,away from Billy .

"I don't want it",Rock said .Billy frowned .

"Why not?",he asked .

"Why not?! Because he left my mom to die and I lived in the streets ,alone and half starving for years! Because he's the most evil son of a bitch to walk the streets of Southtown City .And because I don't want to be associated with that bastard!",Rock said,clenching a fist .He was glaring hard at Billy,who didn't seem the least bit phased .

"Fine then .What if I told you he did pay for the medicine? That the only reason your mother died was because the waiting list was so long that no matter how much money Geese threw at it,it wouldna done any good",Billy said,his face stoic .

"That is a lie",Rock ground out .

"It' not actually .Just that the bank was closed when he was getting his shit together and wouldn't open until the next buisness day,whch would be Monday .Course she would've died by then",Billy said lowly .Rock stared at him confused ,then shook his head .

"No,no . . .I know my dad,I know he was a son of a bitch",Rock said .

"Yes and no .Don't think a complete bastard would've taken starving teens from the streets an' raised em up good",Billy said .

"He raised you so that he could use you ,Billy",Rock said .

And the weight of those words hit Billy full force .He averted his gaze from Rock,eyes on the beige table between them .He bit his lip,bit back the pain he felt .

"I know .I know Geese wasn't the best man in the world,know he did some bad things .But he gave me something that no one else did .He gave me and my sister a future",Billy said quietly .

"And he stole mine .Because everywhere I go,everybody expects me to be like him .I don't know what good things he did,but in my eyes,I remember him as being the coldest man I ever met",Rock said bitterly,Billy winced .

" There are things about Geese Howard that I know that you don't .Like that he wanted to step in but only if Marie got a dna test .She refused because she was hurt and angry,that's understandable being his wife,how could he ask somethin' like that?She was afraid because he wanted nothing to do with her anymore,she knew .But she wouldn't let him take you away,even if you would've had a better life ",Billy said .

"Bullshit! I went to see him myself and he turned me away!He had security thow me in the street and I nearly got hit .If it wasn't for Terry,for my dad,I'd be dead now",Rock said .Billy sighed,glanced at the table,before looking back at Rock .

"Geese was humiliated by a scandal years ago when some broad tried to pass er' kid up as his to get his cash .Since then,no kids,least not until he was sure .When he died, most of his money went to charity ,to the city and what's left to his only child .That's you .

It was on her death bed that she finally gave in,took the test .But by the time the results went through,you were gone and your mother was good as dead .Terry got to you before Geese, that's what really made him hate him so much .That ,and him and Jeff . . . . They had a history .

And after a while,we realized no matter how much I did,my sister did ,we could never be his children,I knew this,I always knew this .Always knew this because of all the money spent looking for bastard kids, and all the kicking himself he did when he found out you were his .Sometimes we would catch the two of you in the park and . . . .and Geese wasn't so generous those days",Billy said .His hand was gripping the pool stick in his hand tightly,holding it dead still .

For a moment,Rock's eyes slid back down to the paper,then back up at Billy ,then the paper again .He got up from the table and left without saying a word .Billy sighed and leaned back in his seat,a beer in hand that he never sipped ,not once .He sat it down and put his elbow on the table,his chin in his hand and took the envelope and tucked it away in his jacket .

Billy stepped out of the dim lights of the bar,under a streetlamp in the night .Just as he was leaving,he saw Joe Higashi approach .Their eyes met for a moment and despite his hair being down,touching his collar bone,Billy knew that walk,knew that face anywhere .Joe tried to duck off,but Billy grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him back .Instead of responding by throwing a punch like he normally would,Joe looked up,surprised .

"Just go home .You don't belong here",he said .Joe though,stood his ground,hands in his pockets and looked at Billy .

"You know why I'm here ,Billy .Just let me in",Joe said .

"Can't do that ,mate You don't go nowhere near here",Billy said .Joe smiled at Billy,strolled up to him hands still in his pockets . .

"Don'tcha miss me Billy?",Joe said lowly .Hs eyes locked with Billy's ,but Billy averted his eyes quickly,earning a crooked grin from Joe .A callouse hand reached out to Billy ,but he batted it away like it was deadly . . . . Which wasn't actually far from the truth .Joe just chuckled .

"You still got the tattoo,I see .You think that wrist band's hiding somethin'?It's not",Joe said in the same tone .Billy frowned,glanced down at his wrist and pulled the red band over the kanji letters on his wrist .

"Like I said,turn back or else I'll be kickin' your ass",Billy said .And is if it were magick words,Joe's eyes lit up and he cracked his knuckles and took a few paces back .The two of them stared each other down as Billy spun the pool stick in one hand and brought it down hard on the ground before taking his fighting stance .

"We need to get away from the front entrance you know",Billy said .

"You sure 'bout that? Don't you want somebody to hear you scream when I'm beating you into the pavement?",Joe said .

"Nope,think you'll need it more than me!",Billy said and charged Joe .He jabbed at Joe with the staff,and Joe dodged it .But as soon as he did,another blow came,and another and another,until Billy backed him away from the entrance of the club to the nearby alleyway .

"See what'cha did there,Kane",Joe said,noting that they were moving further away .Billy nearly had Joe backed against the brick wall of an abandoned building,when Joe finally caught the pool stick .He yanked it forward,taking Billy with it and brought his embow down .snapping it in half .

"Not my stick,mate .You're gonna have to pay for that",Billy s aid,as he tossed what was left of the pool stick aside .

"It's what I do .I fuck shit up"Joe said .He didn't bother attacking ,Billy,not yet .He waited for Billy to reach into his black jacket and draw a retractable red staff . Meanwhile ,Joe pulled on a pair of white fingerless gloves ,took a glance at his surroundings .When he felt eyes on him ,he winked at Billy and kissed his knuckles before taking his fighting stance,hands up and knee bent .Billy caught the wrist band with his lips before spinning his staff and getting into his fighting stance .

Pure instinct took over and Billy was the first to attack,jabbing at Joe with the pole,who barely dodged it .Joe though,waited for an opening,which came when Billy switched up and swung at him instead .Joe took the hit to the side ,hard enough to knock the wind out of him and put him on the ground .When Billy raised the staff and brought it down,Joe stopped it with his feet and kicked it back,making Billy stumble .Joe rolled toward Billy and rose ,coming with an uppercut that hit him in right in the chin before throwing several punches at his body .Billy though recovered and kicked Joe in the legs,throwing off his balance .He then struck him with the pole severeal times wherever he could strike .Most people would be in agony but Joe was a seasoned fighter (among other things )and tried the block the best he could,hardly even feeling it .It was when Billy pulled the pole into three that Joe was really starting to have problems .Billy came at him faster than before .

Joe finally got a grip on the pole,catching it under his arm and holding it with one hand .Billy tried to shake him,but gave up and instead reffitted the pole and swung it ,throwing Joe on the ground again .He came in for more strikes,but Joe rolled out of the way and was on his feet again .Billy continued to take swings at him,trying to calculate his moves ,but only managed to get a few hits in,alot of them blocked .

At the next blow,Joe jumped up and landed on the pole,making Billy nearly drop it .He held his grip,but went down with the pole .Joe took the chance and kicked Billy's arm,making him completely drop it Just when Joe was ready to come with another kick,Billy grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground ,pinning him there .

A little known fact about Billy was that he was just as capable without his pole,as he was with it .

"Thought you got me there,eh? ",Billy said .

"Damn baby,if you wanted it rough,why didn't you say so?",Joe choked out .

"Always with the jokes,huh? ",Billy said ,breathless .Joe struggled to get out of his grip,,but finally got loose .He stumbled up,sweating and starting to feel the burn in his muscles .

"You know me,regular comedian",Joe said .Billy grabbed his pole and Joe was ready to strike again .But instead of attacking,Billy collapsed the pole and put it away .

"What? Too much for ya?",Joe said .

"No,you fool .I was testin' ya ,to see if I could still kick your ass without any tricks .I can,but I'll have to work at it .That said,it means you won't be havin' any trouble at all .Now dust ourself off so I we can knock a few back .Think I need it after that",Billy said .

* * *

Back in T's Lounge,Joe and Billy were sitting across from each other with a few shot glasses and a bottle of whisky .Joe was taking his time though,as he didn't want to dull the pain too much .He shifted in his seat,sending a wave of pain through his body and he nearly shuddered from it .

"You alright there,mate?",Billy asked .

"I'm good .Just gettin' over this",Joe said .

"Really? I thought you were into that sort of thing",Billy said .

"Seriously,you remember that?",Joe said,sliding his glass around the table .

"How could I forget?",Billy said .Joe let a smirk slide on his face,before he leaned forward .

"What was your favorite time?",Joe said .

"The old factorywith the chain link fence . . . and the chains",Billy said .Joe's leg brushed against Billy's and he took a sip from his glass .Billy didn't mind it at all .

"That was pretty intense,wasn't it?",he said and Billy nodded and finished his shot .

"So . . .how does this thing work exactly?",Joe asked .

"Well,if you had turned down the person at the door first go round,you'd be tested again,except you'd get jumped in the street by some fighters anyway as punishment for wasting our time .In which caeyou either win,or end up in ICU",Billy said .

"Well shit,good thing I just went with you,huh?",Joe said .

"Yeah .But fair warning,not all the fighters fight fair,in fact ,most of em' ar dirty fighters anyhow,with no training or low training,so the preliminaries'll be a piece of cake .Just no death matches",Billy said .

"Don't have to tell me twice .I won't have a career if I start goin' around killing people for no reason .Don't know who might be watchin' and I'll blow my big chance",Joe said .Billy frowned .

"So . . .you really that sure that you'll get picked up?",Billy said .

"Sure,why not? I got this thing all figured out ",Joe said,grinning .Billy sighed,and Joe's grin dissapeared .

"Why the long face,Billy-boy?",Joe asked,feigning a pout .

"Take my advice and don't take any fights if the Alba Meira ain't around .He's one of the few people who likes to keep the fights mostly clean .There's some folks out there who want gladiatior matches and might expect you to . . .-"

"I know,been in this situation before okay? I-I had to make some though decisions,I can handle it",Joe said .

"How bad?",Billy said .

"I can't go back home for a while,least til' it blows over",Joe admitted .

"Wanna talk 'bout it sometime?",Billy asked .

"Maybe .I don't know",Joe said,looking into his glass .It was then that a waitress walked up to their table and dropped dropped a black card on the table .When Billy didn't reach for it,Joe grabbed it instead .He unfolded the paper then closed it again .

"Well,I can't keep em' waiting,huh?",Joe said .

"Best not .Just make sure you don't hit any newbies with the winds",Joe said .

"Hey,hey,I got this under control",Joe said .But as he dragged himself up from his seat,he wondered .

Joe followed the waitress to the back of the bar,near the bathroom .A few feet was another door ,the basement door .Joe followed the woman down to the basement .From there,she lead him to another door at the far back .

"Good luck",he heard her say as he went down the steps . As he came further down the hall,he could hear the sounds of cheering ,and for a moment,he imagined himself in the ring and all of those cheers were for him .This made him pick up his pace ,and he walked toward the light at the end of the tunnel .He finally reached the light,the cheers were practically ear numbing as well as the sound of the anouncer instigating in the background .When he got to the entrance a he was stopped by a gaurd,a tall ,heavy set man with shades .Joe was pretty sure he could take him out easily .

"Matches already started and unless you got the late fee,you need to leave",the man said .

"Billy Kane sent me",Joe said .

"And how do I know you're not lyin'?",he said .

"Because the mark on the side of his neck is clearly Billy's mark .And I personally gave him permission", familiar voice said .

Joe calmed at this,recognizing him as the man from the cafe .He heald a gloved hand out to Joe .

"Alba Meira,you're Joe Higashi?",he said .

"You actually remember me?",he said,shaking Alba's hand .

"You leave an impression on people",he said .Joe was suspected that it had a double meaning but chose not to say anything .

"You actually made it through Billy Kane and you can still stand? That's impressive",Alba said,raising an eyebrow .

"Eh,don't gimme too much credit .I limped my ass down here after taking a few shots",Joe said .

"Fair enough .Looks like I underestimated you then,Higashi .I still have to put you through at least two preliminary matches though,it's only fair .Then,the secondary matches,we find out your true skills .I want to know why they call you 'Hurricaine Joe' ",he said .Joe grinned .

"Oh,you'll find out soon enough",Joe said .Alba nodded ,touching his chin .

"I can only imagine .For now though,you can go watch some of the lesser fighters tear themselves apart if you like,or you can go spar with some of the other competitors"Alba said,placing a hand on Joe's shoulder .Just as he did that,the door opened and a tall,strong looking man with silver hair and wearing an open black vest and matching pants,came in ,twirling a brown cowboy hat .He smiled ,strode up to Alba and pulled him into a hug .Joe tried his damndest not to stare,but it was proving difficult .

"Hey big bro,that the new guy you were talking about?",he said,still leaning on Alba .

"Yes,he is .Now could you not do that,Soiree?",Alba said,sounding annoyed,which to Joe sounded a bit out of character .

"Awe,why not? Why you so grumpy?",Soiree said .

"I'm not . . .just -"

"Hey,all the real fighters here know you're a big softy so stop playing Mr .Bad Guy already",Soiree said .He pressed his cheek against Alba's before letting him go,prompting Alba to fix his jacket .

"Okay . . .",Joe said,eyes shifting away from them .

"Right . . .so ,the actual tournament begins a month from now .After the first rounds,there will be team battles .The fights will be held at hidden locations ,only disclosed to those who are participating in the match .The winner moves on to the next fight .Fights begins any time,at any arena and you can fight whoever you want ,when you want .There are no rules,just penalty for maiming or killing your opponent and if you call the police,there will be a bounty place on your head .

For now though,you can face the other fighters in sparring matches ,win some money but not nearly as much as for the tournaments . .Also ,I will be hosting an event where all of the King of fighters contestants will meet each other once and that's it .Don't show and you are disqualified",Alba said .

"Okay,I can deal with that",Joe said,shrugging .

"And last but not least,again,try not to kill anyone ,especially before the tournament,I cannot stress this enough",Alba said .

"I'm not a killer,so you won't have that problem",Joe said .

"True,but shit happens,people die .Just make sure it doens't happen on our time,okay?We know what happened in Tokyo last year",Soiree said cheerfully in a way that disturbed even Joe .He wanted to askhow they knew,but decided against it .

"So ,what happens if they do happen to die?",Joe asked .

"Find me another fighter,and if you don't within a month's time a bounty will be placed on your head .They die,you die,simply put",Alba said .

* * *

Joe spent the next hour or so watching matches,hoping that they would get better,when they didn't .More amateaurs with no fighting ability what so ever getting knocked on their asses .What was amusing though,was watching the expressions on the faces of the newcomers,those who've never witnessed the draw of human blood, the sight of humans ruled by no reason,only feeling .And then there were those who stared at his bruises,which instead of feeling shame,he felt pride,especially knowing Billy was carrying his marks on his skin .

Joe wished he could see the marks now ,marring his bare skin and . . .

Joe pushed those thoughts aside for another time .Instead,he focused on the people in the ring .At first,he was un-nterested,but then there was this one guy who was punching people's lights out with ease .He wasn't as skilled as maybe Joe and others,but he was no slouch either .Right now,he was knocking out his third oponant in the row .

"Shiin-GO! Shiin-GO!",there was a relatively young crowd to the side of the ring ,rooting for their champion,a young japanese male with a bright smile,short brown hair and a white bandana tied around his forehead .He jumped up at his fifth victory and pumped his fist in the air .Eventually ,,he was called out of the ring and Alba Meira and a group of his friends were waiting for him .

'He was damn good,but I can take him easy',Joe thought .He was actually feeling bad for him,thinking maybe he should tell him to back off .But no,he could see how happy how was,saw the passion when he fought .

He was like Joe use to be,before he got all twisted up .

'I prbably am a twisted fuck at this point',he thought

In reality,Joe had tried to stop fighting,he really did,but he felt as though without the outlet,without the pain,the adrenaline,his life was drab .It lacked something .Like there was piece of him was discarded and he was a shell of a person .

After watching Shingo spar a bit me,Joe left the Arena He made his way down the alleyway and made to the bus stop,he heard footsteps nearby .His eyes slid to the side,got a glimpse of a tall,darkly tanned man with dyed red hair in bangs obscuring most of his face .He wore a pear of white jeans and a black dress shirt with a red collar,a guitar case strapped to his back .

Joe hoped there was actually a guitar in there,because he's seen some shit in his days .

"Those scars and bruise you've got look beautiful",he said,and those words made Joe's heart flutter .He turned to the man beside him,a shy smile on his face .

"Thanks,glad you like em .Victory scars'",Joe said .Upon a closer look,Joe noticed he was easy on the eyes,at least from the glimpses he got from his face . . .though he couldn't help but noticed he had seen him somewhere . . .

"You know,you look familiar . . .what's your name?",Joe asked .

"Iori,I play at some of the clubs around here sometimes .You?",he asked .

"Joe",he said,leaning against the bus stop .

"How did you get those marks?",Iori asked .

"Bar fight,bastard had it comin' ",Joe said .Though he somehow got the impression that Iori knew what he said was a lie .

Iori was about to speak ,when a car pulled up to the curb,a blonde woman behind the wheel .She flipped her bangs back as she opend the door .

"Yagami,come on if you still want this ride",she said .

"Fine . . .coming",Iori said .He nodded at Joe and went to the car .

"Hey,nice ass baby .Wanna come with?",another voice said .A beautiful,tanned woman with short cropped hair leaned out of the back window,glossy lips in a grin .Joe almost considered it too .

"Not now,Vice,I have to work tommorrow",the blonde said .

"Fine,fine,let's go .Come find me at the Ice Queen on thursdays .Gotta have my milk shakes every week",Vice said .She smiled at Joe as Iori shut the door and they drove off .

While Joe and Billy had a history,Joe had no idea what Billy wanted now .Joe had given up on love so long ago,but Billy . . .Billy just wouldn't stay out of his mind .

Maybe it was the guitar sessions together (Joe played fast but wasn't the best,Billy was phenomenal),or the dances at clubs nobody heard of,the walks alone at night .

Or those other sessions .

Either way,Joe was thinking of letting somebody into his world ,maybe to distract from him from himself .


	3. Windfire

**Dying in the Street**

**Author's note:** This is me responding fro the desire to play the newest King of fighters game ,so whatevs

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Windfire **

* * *

"Are you serious? You're actually gonna ditch me?!",Joe said angrily ,pointing at Terry .

"Hey,Tony *(1) and Rock wanna join the tournament and I don't trust anybody else to watch em' ",Terry said .

"What about Mary? Isn't she joining?",Joe said,hoping the answer was yes .Terry sighed and shook his head .

"Really? Andy,you agreed to this too?",Joe said .

"Well…yeah",And said .

"Couldn't you just take rock Tony and Hokutomaru,throw em' together and like one of yo guys watch them?",Joe said .

"I know Rock and Tony's strengths and weaknesses,so that's a no .And Hokutomaru is joining with Mai,her student Ibuki and Andy",Terry said .

"But you've got one spot left!",Joe said .

"Yeah…and this girl from Rock's school,her name is *(2)Sakura,she wanted in and she kinda won't go away .Sorry",Terry said .Joe frowned and dropped down on the couch .  
"I can't believe it…my own friends ditched me",Joe said .

"It's not that,Joe .The only reason I agreed to it is because team Japan is looking for another member,and they really ,really wanted it to be you",Andy said .

"I thought all their spots were filled already",Joe said .

"Was,but at the last minute,one of the members returned to Japan .Apparently they really wanted a Japanese fighter on their team because ther eare some people in Southtown city who are kinda…they have prejudices",Terry said .

"Right,you mean the racist fucks from the North East .I used to being called 'eggroll' and chink and' all that other shit by now",Joe said bitterly .He specifically remembered a particularly bad scenario when he went in a bar and they took forever to serve him .After about ten minutes,he figured out the situation and left,only o get jumped by some thugs .Even though he was pretty messed up,the police tried to arrest him and he hasn't been to that part of town ever since .

"Their a bit younger than you,so I think you could do them some good",Andy said .

"Well,if you put it that way,sign me up .Where do I find the brats?",Joe said .

"I only know Kyo Kusanagi,because he's friends with Rock,which I don't exactly approve of .So just go to the community college and meet him there",Terry said .

"Fine,but I gotta go see my cousin first,he goes to Oakland highschool like Rock does .Kusanagi can wait",Joe said .He had forgotten to go see his aunt that weekend and that was the only way he couldn't think of making it up to her .

* * *

When he got there,he found himself waiting nearly an hour before Shoma actually showed up .To counter act the fury he was gonna unleash on Shoma Sawamora*(3),he gave him a bright smile .

"Hey brat,remember me?",he said .

"Joe! Shit,when'd you get here?You came all the way from Japan?",Shoma said .He ran up to Joe ,and hugged him .Joe stole the baseball cap from his head and put it on himself .

"So you finally made the team,huh?",Joe said,smiling .Shoma frowned instantly .

"Did…but I got kicked off",he said,slumping his shoulders .Instead of wanting to kill him,Joe actually felt bad now .

"Why?",he asked .

"Because they keep picking on me,and Shuuichi ,like all the time!I'm sick of the see fuckin' people here! I wanna go back to Japan!",Shoma said .Joe sighed .

"They keep doing that stupid eye think and teasing me because of my height…and the girls are just as bad too! I finally stand up for myself and now I'm, the bad guy! Fuck this school,fuck this city ,fuck all of this!",Shoma said furiously .By the time he was done ranting,he was breathless .Joe frowned,and patted him on the shoulder .

"What did I ever do to deserve this?And why can't we go to school in Tokyotown?",Shoma said .It took Joe a moment to come up with something to say,because he knew the harsh truth wasn't something that Shoma would like .

"Your mother thinks it's best to go to school here,better opportunities",Joe said .

"That's bullshit and you know it,Joe!",Shoma said .

"Fine,you want me to tell you what it is?Okay,first off,id your mom dating Gaijin guys,like she always did back in Japan?",Joe said .

"Yeah,of course she is",Shoma said .

"What do her friend s look like?",Joe said .

"Not like us",Shoma said .

"Exactly .Final question .Who still speaks Thai or Japanese in the house?",Joe said .

"Just me…but I learned it from dad before he left "Shoma said .

"Your mom might not no it yet,but,n matter what you do,where you go,how you act,nobody's gonna see past the folded eyes,the flat face,the dark hair and the perceived ability to use chopsticks .That's just the way it goes ",,Joe said non-chalantly .

"I don't know how to use chop sticks and we rarely eat Asian food at home",Shoma said .

"When you get home,pack your stuff up,you're stayin' with me next weekend",Joe said,placing a firm hand on his shoulder .

"Hey,Joe!",somebody called .

Joe looked over to see Rock with a dark haired guy,Asian,but Joe couldn't tell what from where he stood,leaning against a car .

"Hey listen,I'm gonna catch up with you later,now give your big cousin a hug",Joe said .

"Ugh! I'm too old for this Joe,don't !",Shoma said,but it was too late .Joe picked him up and spun him before dropping him on the ground .He stumbled back ,slightly dizzy and Joe laughed at him .Shoma punched him in the stomach and he doubled over .

"Whoa,kid,that had some strength behind it! I might have to spar you one day",Joe said .

"And I'll win!",Shoma said,walking toward the bust stop .

"No you won't! ",Joe called .

"Yeah,I will!",he yelled back,stepping off the bus,much to the driver's annoyance .Joe waved at him and he smiled back,before getting back on the bus .  
Joe jogged across the street to Rock and his friend .

"Lemme guess,you're Kyo,right?",Joe said .He took a glance over his features real quick,memorizing them .

'Handsome,but nothing special…why do I keep doing this? I need to seriously get laid . . .',Joe  
thought .

Kyo raised an eyebrow .

"Yeah,heard of me?",Kyo said .

"Yeah,I heard of ya" Joe said,not even looking at Joe .Kyo frowned at this .

"Good ,so you know what you're dealin' with then",Kyo said with a cocky smirk .

"Yup,I sure do",Joe said looking bored .Rock Howard surpressed a laugh and Kyo glared .

"I might change my mind ,you know",Kyo said .

"And you'll lose because of having one less fighter ",Joe said .

"Fine ,whatever . . .I'll see you later ,Howard",Kyo said .

"Okay",he called .

Joe and Kyo were walking down to a nearby deli and Joe was first to speak .

"So,why so eager to have me on your team .Terry said you just want a japanese fighter,but I don't buy",Joe said .

"You're Hurricane Joe,right?",Kyo said .

"I'm that obvious?",Joe said .

"Not really,just making sure .I saw a fight several months back ,it wasn't one of those regular ones either .It was…they had abilities .I saw you throw a twister across the ring .I had to leave early and never saw the rest of the fight,but I heard you won .Then you just ,like,up and disaapeared",Kyo said .Joe sighed .He really,really,didn't want to think about that now .

"Cops were undercover and a shit load of people got arrested for it .I got the hell out of dodge before the week was out",Joe said .

"Oh wait,you're not still …"

"Not sure really,but nobody knows where I am,and I'm not dumb enough to give out my real name",Joe said .

"Okay .So uh,this wind stuff,one time thing or full blown Aerokinesis? I wanna balance our team out",Kyo said .

"So you wanna see what I got? ",Joe said .

"Yup,let me just talk to Rock a moment",Kyo said .

"Don't you have a cell phone/",Joe said .

"He has it ,genius .That's why I have to go talk to him",Kyo said and ran the other way .

Joe already decided that he rally didn't like this guy .

"Least he runs fast",Joe said to himself .

'Won't have trouble running from cops',he thought .

* * *

Kyo took Joe to an old,abandoned neighborhood .Two of the blocks had been burnt pretty bad .They were walking by by houses ,upon houses,scorched ground .Joe found himself numb to it all,which was odd .

'Am I really that jaded?',he thought .  
Because he remembered what it was like before it burnt to the ground .

"You don't mind this,do you? Don't exactly want people to find out what we can do",Kyo said .

"No prob,man .I only practice up on roofs early in the morning so nobody see's me .Wish I found this place a while back,then I wouldn't have to run all those flights of stairs",Joe said and Kyo chuckled .

They came through an alley to the back of a house .Joe heard the distinctive sound,felt the prick of his ears,like an electric current was constantly going .When they got to the back,instead of the grass being overgrown like it should,it was scorched down .And finally ,the wind currents were off,and he was sure it wasn't the electricity .

"Well,shit,if you can do all this,I think I'm already gonna like this team",Joe said .

"Hope so,it'll make this a little easier",Kyo said .

On an old abandoned car,Joe saw two people,Shingo,who was kicking his legs back and forth .He was watching a blonde haired guy ,mavbe around Kyo's age in a ridiculously tight shirt and armwarmers ,and taking notes .

'What the hell is with all these damn man strippers in the fighting circuit?',Joe thought .

Upon closer inspection,Joe was surprised to see that through blond hair and blue eyes,his facial features were completely Asian,and he had a slight prettiness to his features .

'Stop staring,damnit!,Joe scolded himself .

The blonde had a look of concentration on his feature .His hair suddenly began to lift as sparks of electricity ran up his arm .

"Shit,this guy's shooting electricity ",Joe said .The blonde's eyes turned back brown and the electricity vanished,his hair falling back down his back .

",Kyo,you guys scared me! Who…wait a minute,I totally know you,you're Hurricane Joe! I can't believe you're still alive!",he said with a smile .

"Okay,okay,but who are you?",Joe asked .

"You don't know me?! Benimaru Nikaidou,at your service .I always watched fights for years and I'm sure you;ve seen my face a magazine somewhere",the blonde said .Joe looked at him closely .Maybe he had seen him . . .

"Oh right,I remember now .I use to think you were a girl back then .That's one hell of a growth spurt for four years ",Joe said .

"Hey! The ladies love me,and they don't come looking for a lesbian",Benimaru said,crossing his arms .

"Whatever ,man .As for the modelling thing, you can't keep it up much if you want to be a real model .No makeup in the world can hide a busted up lip and a hicky on your forehead,",Joe said .

"I appreciate your input,but plese don't tell me how to live me life" Benimaru said .

But despite his seemingly good personality and talents,Joe did not like the idea of a Nikaido hanging around .Rich kid with nothing to do,likely being mooched off by his friedns and don't know shit about the streets .Worse,he probably joined Team Japan to rebel against his rich,white father (Joe met the man before ,but chose not to speak on it . . . He had a japanese fetish and gave Joe the creeps ) and when he got bored with this,he'd move on .Joe would have to beat some sense into him likely ,but now wasn't the time .

"And that's Shingo ",Kyo added .Shingo jogged up to them .

"Oh,I remember you",him and Joe said at the same time,prompting Kyo and Benimaru to look between the two of them .

"Yeah,I saw him fighting in the ring a few days aho,real knock out artist .Any special abilities I need to know about?",Joe said ,but he already knew .Up close and out in he open,Joe could feel that the wind disturbance was coming from Shingo .  
"I trained him myself .Only thing is,he's not an elemental,but he can take some serious hits no prob and he punches harder than the rest of us ",Kyo said,wrapping his arm around his shoulder .

"It's thanks to you, Kyo,I can't believe I made the king of fighters",Shingo said .

"With moves like the ones you pulled back at the ring,I'm not surprised",Benimaru said .

Joe didn't say it,but he could quite easily tell,that when it came to actual brawls,Shingo was likely the best bare knuckle fighter .Fighters with abilities like his,usually relied on that as means of self defense .Joe though,had to figure out what exactly you could do with air,so as a result,he was actually a damn good hand to hand fighter .Also,there was a disturbance in the wind around him . . .

"Speaking of moves,you owe me a match,Kusanagi ",Joe said .

"Gotcha .Don't feel too bad 'bout losing though,it'll throw off the team dynamic ",Kyo said .

"Okay,whatever you say kid .How long have you been at this?",Joe asked .

"First off,I'm not a kid,okay? I've been doing this for four years straight and I'm not gonna stop til' I'm at the top!",Kyo said .

"Top of what .I've been at this nearly a decade,I'm older than I look .And I can already tell you that in a hand to hand fight,no magic tricks,I'd wipe the floor with you",Joe said .

"What?",Kyo said ,gritting his teeth .Benimaru and Shingo were staring bwteen the two of them,the tension ,heavy in the air .Flames were already formed on Kyo's hands .

"I said ,I could kick your ass up and down the street in a street brawl .But since you insist on this,I'll kick it up a notch too ",Joe said .

"You do realize your wind will never put out these flames .This is power you can't comprehend",Kyo said ,taking his fighting stance .Joe put his fists up ,eyes on his opponent .

"Sayin' that to a storm avatar's not really effective",Joe said .

Benimaru and Shingo got as far back as they could and waited .

Joe's eyes were on Kyo's hands,and a strong gust of wind swept by them .

This made Kyo nervous,but he flames didn't falter .

'Damn . . . He's stronger than the other Kusanagi's I've fought,or at least his flame is 'Joe thought .

"Uh,today people! I've got other stuff to do ,you know!",Benimaru called .Kyo's eyes turned to Joe .

"What,are you afraid?",Kyo said ,the two pacing around each other .

"It's called fight smart ,not hard .Let's go!",Joe said and with that he threw a punch .

"Man,you missed- Shit!",Kyo said before he was thrown off his feet by a gust of wind .Joe was hurling small whirlwinds at Kyo .He felt the impact of it slam into his body,knocking the wind out of him until he was breathless .He started hurling fire back,but it collided with the winds and they canceled each other out .

By the time Kyo recovered,Joe was flying at him with his knee up ,glowing with ki *(4)and hit him right in the torso .He flew back and rolled in the grass ,hitting the ground . .

"C'mon,Kyo .Get up!",Shingo called .Kyo stumbled to his feet coughing .He slammed his hands int the ground and sent a wave of flames at Joe .He easily flipped out of the way,landing on a tree stump several feet away .

"Had enough yet,kid? You can throw in the towel",Joe said .

"Go to hell!",Kyo yelled .His hands a flame,a huge wave of fire rushed toward Joe .For a split second,Joe felt panic ,but he calmed himself .He brought the winds to his arm and threw an uppercut into the air .A huge tornado came spinning toward the flames .The fire and wind pushed against each other for nearly a whole minute ,before the tornado ripped through the flames,dispersing them .Kyo troed to dive out of the way,but the force of the tornado still blew him several feet away .He nearly slammed into the wall,but instead,Shingo caught him ,breaking the fall .

"Thanks . . . But I got this ",Kyo said .He stumbled up,but he was dizzy and his body hurt,and Joe was somewhere ,several feet ahead but he couldn't aim straight .So he settled for running toward ,him,his flames alight .Joe threw another tornado,but this time Kyo odged it .He dodged the next few until he was close enough to strike .He brought a flaming fist to Joe, but never struck .Joe had Kyo by his wrists,the flames nealry touching ,to the point where he was sweating .Joe kicked Kyo in the sides repeatdly,but he took the hits . He then decided to risk letting him go and it paid off .As Kyo came with a punch, Joe kneed him in the stomach and and hit him with an upper cut , .He kept jabbing at him,faster then Kyo could block .When Joe finally stopped with the rapid jabs ,Kyo stumbled back,nose bloody ,face bruised and his eye swollen .Kyo got ahold of his flames again and Joe sighed .

"See? That's your problem .You can use your fancy tricks but you don't know how to street fight for shit",Joe said .

"I'm the best fighter here,damnit! I'm gonna beat you !",Kyo said .

"Well then I just feel bad for you guys then",Joe said .His clothes was scorched and there were shallow burns on his forearm,but other than that,he was fine,not counting his tiredness .

'Note to self,never let Kyo in reaching distance or he might actually have a chance to win ',Joe said to himself .

"Just drop it,Kyo,he beat you already and he's probably right!",Benimaru said from behind the car,he and Shingo had hid behind .

"No . . .no,I can do this",Kyo said .

"This isn't about winning,punk ,it's about us working as a team .Everywhere you fail at,I'm gonna help you improve .Just admit defeat",Joe said .

"Never!",Kyo said .Joe face palmed .

"Listen,damnit! If you ever do this in a real fight,you could die! You can't even walk straight,Kyo .just give it up!",Joe called .Instead of an answer,he got a badly aimed fireball,flying past him hitting the fence .Kyo had one hand on his stomach the other with flames and a moment later,he threw up on the ground .

"Kyo! I've got you ,just . . ."

"Damnit Shingo,I said I got this!",Kyo said .

"If you won't quite,then I will!",Joe said .

"No you're not! You're not walkin' away from this!",Kyo said .

Fighting Joe should've been easy ! He had the power of Kusanagi,the traingin and all,why wans't he kicking Joe into the dirt .

"Are you really gonna try to fight me with dizziness and motion sickness?",Joe said .

"I still got fight in me",Kyo said .

Joe slid off of the car and waited .

"Fine,let's go",he said .

He waited for Kyo to start sending his barage of flames,which Joe counterstriked by throwing wind into his punches .By the time Kyo got closed,he caught Joe by surprise and tackled him down .He punched Joe in the face once,before Joe caught his hand .He wrestled with him on the ground until he had Kyo in a choke hold,with his legs .Kyo struggled to get out but he couldn't breath and could hardly move .

"You give in yet? Huh?!",Joe said .

"Yes . . .",he choked out .Joe released Kyo who was on the ground,rubbing his neck . *(5)

In the end ,Kyo begrudgingly admitted defeat,though Joe was pretty sure that with more training,Kyo would be a definite problem .In fact,he was glad he was on Kyo's team,saving him the trouble of having to fight his .

* * *

The four of them spent an hour sparring, (tho Kyo ,not so much)before Shingo and Joe had to leave,or really ,Joe wanted to leave .He walked Shingo to the bus stop,and from there,they parted ways .Joe was surprised at how well he got along with the other three fighters .In fact,he completely forgot to be mad at Terry and

Andy for ditching him .Annoyed,maybe,which was why he absolutely had to make sure his team won .Which is why he took out his cell phone and called Andy .

"Hey ,Andy?",Joe said .

"Oh hey Joe…um…you're not mad about this morning are you?",Andy said .

"Of course not .I'm just calling to let youknow that you guys are gonna get your asses handed to you,that's all",Joe said .

"You sure about that ,Joe? You simply can't make those assumptions",Andy said .

"No,I'm pretty sure you're dead meat .Just try to make it to the top so I can personally put my foot up you and Terry's asses,that's all I ask",Joe said .

"Okay,I'll have you r ass-kicking pre-packaged and ready when you get there .See you at the top",Andy said .

"And see you at the top too,so I can step on you",Joe said,and both of them finally burst out laughing

"Whatever .Bye Joe",Andy said .

"See you 'round Andy",Joe said,and hung up his phone .

Joe was confident that his team was unbeatable,at least as a team .But he wasn't sure about each person alone per sae .He's have to spar them indivisually to get a good gauge at what he was dealing with

'I have to make sure they don't get eliminated when I'm not around . .or worse',Joe thought .

He really wished he had asked for their home addresses,he felt safer,knowing where they are .But since he didn't,he decided he'd stalk them on the internet and get would he could from them,particularly Shingo and Benimaru,they were more open than Kyo .  
By the gotJoe got on the bus back home,the sun was beginning to set .As soon as he got on though,he bumped into someone,much to hsis annoyance .

"Oh damn,sorry 'bout that",he said .

It was then that he glanced up and noticed the person he bumped into .A male,maybe a few years younger than Joe,tall,and slim with dark skin and black hair .He was dressed in all black,fitting jeans and a matching jacket,that was open,exposing his chest and a silver cross that hung just over his pecs .His handsome face was obscured by dark tinted shades .

"No problem",he said and moved over,so Joe could get by .Unfortunately,the bus was crowded,and Joe bumped into someone else .This one a very shapely woman wearing a formfitting white dress,and red lipstick .Her red hair was in a long ponytail and bangs obscured her eyes .It gave a her mysterious and air and Joe wanted more than anything to know what she really looked like .

"I'm sorry…I don't think there's anywhere else to go",she said and smiled ,trying to move over,but couldn't .

"It's alright ",Joe said,but it wasn't .He was stuck between two mysterious beauties,with no room to move and he was having a damn hard time,not sneaking glances between the two .Th guy almost caught him once,but he covered,it up by looking at his cell phone .Worse,they were both kind of stand off-ish,so he wasn't even gonna try to talk to them .

He was relieved when the woman finally left,sparing him the shame of getting caught admiring her luscious curves,but the guy,as it turns out,lives in Tokyotown .Even worse ,he was in the same neighborhood and walking right behind him as they Joe made his way home .Joe was not a fan of people walking behind him,so he bs'd around on his phone abit so he could slow down and the guy walked ahead of him .He kept his eyes down,until he was far enough away .But when he rounded the corner,he saw him go into Tsuki's .

And he went all the way to back,to the booth in the corner,and waited .

It was nearly twenty minutes when the man he was looking for arrived .

"I was wondering when you would join .And what do I call you,contestant?",Alba Meira said,sipping on his tea .

"K-Dash",he said .

* * *

1) Tony is a kid from the fatal fury movies

2)Yes,that's street fighter Sakura and Ibuki

3)Rival schools Shoma Sawamora

4)He just Tiger kicked the shit out of Kyo

5)I play KOF and cheating ass Joe Higashi can't be stopped when he starts comin' with the 'Screw upper' .I also applied real physics ,so yes,Joe got some burns,but his wind saved his ass .Using elements,Joe's ability to use tornadoes is one of the most powerful abilities in the series ,or just for a person to have period .I'm using Joe's experience over the others for this fic as I think Kyo is kinda a vicarious character .


	4. Seeing Double

**Dying in the Street**

* * *

**Seeing Double  
**

* * *

"So how did it go?",Terry said to Joe who was sitting across from him at a diner .Joe was glaring at Terry who was smirking between eating French fries .

"Why didn't you tell me this punk actually knew how to use his flames?! All the Kusanagi brats are shit at it and he scorched my beautiful arms! Now I have to sit here with these bandages on ! I can't show of the guns to the ladies man,that is bull",Joe said . It had been a week since his fight with Kyo .He went at it with Benimaru ,who also gave him a run for his money ,and a few sparring matches with Shingo,who gave him a nasty bruise on his left shoulder .

"You mean ladies and gentlemen",Mary said .

"Not now,Mary",Joe said annoyed .Terry chuckled .

"Hey,from what Rock said ,you gave him a lot worse,least that's what he heard from Shingo",Terry said .

"Please,like a black eye,a busted up nose and a few scrapes and bruise ever hurt anybody",Joe said,crossing his arms .Mary swiped one of Terry's fries and she snatched an onion ring in return,prompting him to frown and she smirked at him .Joe still had a glare on his face as he ate his sundae .

'Thanks for reminding me how painfully single I am',he said to himself .

"So,how do you feel about the team then?"Mary asked .

"Ugh! You should've entered,Mary! Then I could've been on your squad and we could've found some recruits…Shingo and somebody else .I can actually deal with him .Nikaido seems okay now,but I never liked those rich kids slumming for fun,I mean,he should just go pro and kick rocks ,man .Where I come from,they got jumped and robbed .He's a target,that means we're targets and since his daddy can get him out,he's a potential snitch .The Kusanagi's only got juice back in Japan,so he sinks with the ship and Shingo,well,if it really gets bad,I can skip town with the guy .No offense,but the only person to miss him would be his mom",Joe said .

"Or his cousin",Terry said .

"Who?",Joe asked .

"Sakura .She's his cousin,that's why they look like twins",Mary said .

"I never even seen her",Joe said .Mary was already pulling up a picture on her cell phone .She showed it to Joe who frowned .

"Okay,that's just freaky…what can she do?",Joe asked .  
"Mostly her own mix of martial arts and street-fighting .But she can use ki attacks too",Terry said .Joe sat back ,thinking .

"She can…maybe Shingo can too! And Benimaru is an elemental avatar like me and Mai,though I don't think he knows and I'm not tellin' him",Joe said .

"Why not? Could help you win",Mary said .  
"Fucker already has a God complex,I'm not gonna make it worse .He might decide to try to take over the world or this dump of a city .We all know how well those kinda scenarios go",Joe said .

"Good point,but he can't be that bad",Terry said .

"Maybe,but I still say he needs to be knocked down a few pegs .Should make em' go through training from hell,take em' to the jungle",Joe said .

"So they can die? That's heartless,Joe!",Mary said .

"No,sending them to Kim is worse,they'll definitely die,and be reborn as champions of justice",Joe said,doing air quotes .

"Okay,he's a bit idealistic .But it's a good thing he's got going .Helps people get their lives on track",Terry said .

"Kyo Kusanagi needs to go see Kim",Joe said .

"Ah,you're just mad about the burns",Mary said,flagging him off .

"Yes and no .Okay,so sometimes ,I do stupid and impulsive shit,but I kinda grew up",Joe said,crossing his arms .Terry and Mary both looked at himn in disbelief .

"Alright,I admit I still have me moments,but I don't think we need a whole team full of hot-blooded,overconfident hot young guys,that's just not cool .And they might think we're into some weird freak shit…but besides that,they kinda forcing me to use my genius at times when I wanna be lazy",Joe said .

"That is childish Joe .Your argument is invalid",Mary said .

"Well,somebody need to pay me for babysitting",Joe said .

"I would but I'm short on cash",Terry said .

"Terry Bogard,you are poverty stricken",Joe said flatly .

"No I'm not! I just ,uh…oh damn,who am I kidding,,I need a steady job .It's hard though,I only got a GED .I know it soubnd s bad,but I kinda need to win the tournament so I can pay for tuition",Terry said,slumping .

"Community college?",Mary said .

"Yeah,but I tried years ago and fucked up ,so I can't exactly do that .I was so busy spending all my time trying to avenge my dad that…that I let everything else pass me by .I wish I could do it again,things would be easier for Rock,but-"

"Terry,don't beat yourself up over it .Southtown's a shit city where you can get by more as a crook than an honest man",Joe said .Mary sighed,rubbed terry's arm, .

"He's right,we'll think of something .In the mean time,let's call Sakura,Tony and Rock so that they can get ready for the fighters meet",Mar y said .

A moment later,Terry's phone vibrated and he answered it .

'I was here for a few minutes,but I went to the bathroom,I';ll be there soon',the text said .

'Alright .You saw our table ,right?',Terry sent the message .

'Yeah' Rock responded .

"Rock was here already but went to the bathroom .Kid's so quiet that sometimes he's invisible",Terry said frowning .

"Well,he might be kinda introverted,like Andy",Mary said .'

"No,Andy has like three different personalities",Joe answered .

"Maybe…but sometimes,I can't tell which one is really him .And sometimes,I wonder that …that he's n the way he is because of me?",Terry said .

"You're doing it again,Terry! It's not you,you can't shoulder everything that other people do",Joe said .

"Yeah,yeah,I know,but I keep feeling like I should've done something ",Terry said .

"He did the world a favor ,Terry .Let's just ;leave it at that",Mary said .

* * *

Rock had overheard Terry's conversation about the college situation and felt guilty .If Terry was living by himself,it would've been mjuch easier .Worse,he didn't have a job,because he felt ashamed putting his name on the papers and Terry told him to focus on his training .Rock collapsed onto the toilet seat,ran his hands through his bangs,thinking of the opportunity he missed .He took out his cell phone and made a call .

"Hello? Yeah,is Billy there?",Rock asked .

"No,but I can tell him you called",Lilly said from the other end,a laundry basket by her foot .

"Okay,thanks Lils",he said .

"No problem .Goodbye ",she said cheerfully and hung up .

"Look,if somebody challenges me to a fight,I'm out .I got into far too many of them this month ",Joe said .Mai,Mary,Joe and Terry were standing in the lobby of the West Meira Gym,waiting for their teams to show .Mary was just there to cheer them on,at least ,so she said .There were a few other contestants there, but they seemed to be minding their own business .

"I thought you were into that sort of thing",Mai teased .

"If you're that curious,I can give you a session on pain,and we can find out where your limits are,because I sure as hell reached mine",Joe said .

"C'mon Joe,there are gonna be minors here",Terry said,frowning .

"Shit,most of em' already fucked somethin' by now and watched extreme internet porn .Not to mention their a bunch of psycho's in training,so I am not corrupting anyone's innocence",Joe said .

"Hey you guys! ",Shingo called out excited .Benimaru just waved,and Kyo kept his hands in his pockets .The three approached,Shingo in front .

"What's up punks .You better not disappoint me",Joe said .  
"Hey,we know what we're doing",Kyo said .

"That we do .I see you still got those marks from that fighting session",Benimaru said .

"Yeah,I know .I bet you feel like you vicariously achieved something,don't you?",Joe said flatly .Benimaru was about to speak but Kyo stopped him .

"Look,if you're mad,I'm sorry,I just got mad because I'm use to winning .Geuss you gotta count your losses,huh?",Kyo said .Joe looked at him suspiciously ,but didn't comment on it .

"Hey,well you win some,you lose some,but we're not here to kick each other's asses .We're here to kick theirs",Joe said,pointing at Terry and the group .

"Nuh uh,we're gonna win this!",Tony said,Rock and Sakura in tow .

"Oh my God,Shingo?! You made it,you lug! I'm so proud of you!",Sakura said .

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you'd be joining",Shingo said .Sakura skipped past the others and jumped on Shingo .

"Anyone else seeing double,or is it just me?",Benimaru said .

"I think it's cute!",Mai said,grinning .

"I know!",Mary added .

"No,that's disturbing…at least Tery and Andy actually bother to not dress the same",Joe said .

"Yeah,it kinda threw me off a bit too when I first saw it",Rock said,leaning against the wall beside Tony who was on his cell phone .

It was then that more contestants started pouring in,some Joe recognized from around the city,and others he'd never seen before .

"So ,uh Kyo…do you have a twin cousin or somethin' too,because this guy who looks like you did a few years back only with a serious tan just showed up",Benimaru said .Kyo looked around the room and spotted him standing by the wall with K' .

"What the hell? I'm gonna go check this out .Coming with?",Kyo said .As Benimaru and Kyo approached K' and the other guy beside them,Joe kept his eyes on them .

"You look kinda familiar you know",Kyo said,walking up to K' and the other guy .

"I know,I'm you ",he said .

"Don't bullshit me,what's your name?",Kyo said .

"When I was in the lab,they called me project-*(1)Kusanagi .But since I don't wanna be associated with you,just call me Nagi",he said .

In an instant ,Kyo remembered images of being strapped to a table,syringes and running for his life .Anger surged up in him and he gripped up Nagi by his collar .

"Just so you know,if you try anything funny ,I'll smoke you",K' finally said,not even bothering to look in his and Benimaru's direction .His pointed a gloved finger at Kyo,a small flame burning at the tip .

"And if you try anything funny,you'll get tazed",Benimaru said,a spark dancing around his hand .

"Couldn't you guys at least wait until the actual tournament starts to start shit?It's not like we won't be kicking everyone else's ass up and down Southtown",Joe said coming up behind them .Nagi just grinned and Kyo shoved him against the wall .

"You owe me answers,you creep",Kyo said before walking off .Joe actually looked to see who he was talking too and frowned .

"Lemme guess,one of you the family favorite and the other in the cold?",Joe said .

"Something like that",Nagi said .Joe felt K' gazed fixed on him the entire time,but ignored it,just when he was about to leave he spoke .

"Hey you,you're Hurricane Joe,aren't you?",K' said .

"Shit,I'm in street clothes ,how does everyone recognize me?",Joe said .

"I've seen you around the fighting circuit back in japan .You leave an impression on people .Of course knowing how good you are,you owe me a match",K' said .

'Why is everyone trying to kick my ass?',Joe said to himself .

"Good luck with that .If you ask me to take you out though,I might go easy on you",Joe said and winked at him .K' was speechless for a moment before he smirked .

"I'll think about it",he said .Joe and Nagi were completely thrown off,by this .

"Fine,whatever,find me on twitter,I'm gone",Joe said, and ran off .He had no idea that K' would've responded like that ! He was only kidding…well half kidding . .But it was suppose to make him mad,not interested .But it could be a chance to look into something,There was clearly something suspicious about Nagi,and that put K' in the same boat .Then he said something about a lab and Kyo . . .what does Kyo know?

Just when Joe stepped through the doorway ,a purple fire ball came hurtling in his direction .At the least possible second,he threw out a gust of wind that dispersed it .

"Another pyromaniac? Whatever happened to creativity?",Joe said,trying to figure out who did it .The contestants were gathered together in a crowd,and Joe had to squeeze his way through to see what was going on .

In the center ,Kyo and Iori were facing each other down with flames in their hands,Kyo,bright red orange and Iori's an unnatural shade of violet .Shingo was trying to get over there,but Ibuki .Rock and Sakura were holding him back .

The moment Joe stumbled through the front of the crowd,his and Iori's gaze met .

"C'mon,Kusangi,now's not the time for this .I'm just as eager as you are to get this started,but now you're pushing it",Joe warned .

"You're on the same team?",Iori asked .

"What's it to you ?",Kyo ground out .Iori suddenly withdrew his flames,stood up straight with his hands in his pockets .

"Fine then .As of now,you are my opponent until this tournament ends .After that . . . You know what happens,Kusanagi",Iori said .He walked away and the crowd dispersed letting him through .Kyo released his fires and turned to Joe .

"This guy really doesn't quit",Kyo said to himself .

"So you two know each other than?",Joe said .

"I was gonna ask you the same thing,because he backed off as soon as you showed",Kyo said .

"I've just seen the guy playing at a few bars and followed him on facebook .Is there something I need to know?",Joe said .Kyo literally face palmed at this .

"Why?!Why did you follow him on facebook?!",Kyo said .

"Because he music's hot,why else? And what's with that guy? Is he like a disgruntled boyfriend or something?",Joe said .Kyo blushed for a moment then sighed .

"No…I don't wanna talk about it",he said .

"Well then,I will .Iori Yagami's had it out for Kyo,since forever .Some ancient clan conspiracy fued,not that serious",Benimaru said .Joe felt eyes on him and turned to see Iori watching him yet again .

'Why do I keep digging myself even deeper into this shit?',he said to himself .

"Fine,let's get Shingo so we can get the fuck out of her because I don't like the way Iori's looking at us",Joe said .

Moments later,Shingo made his way over .

"Kyo! I'm glad you're okay .I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him from getting to you and-"

"It's alright,Shingo",Kyo said,placing a hand on his shoulder .Shingo smiled at Kyo and Kyo smiled back .

"I'm just glad you're safe as well",Kyo said .Shingo nodded and Kyo lead him away,Benimaru and Joe close behind .

"Welcome to the King of fighters tournament .Every single one of you is here now ,because you are seen as the most advanced fighters in the underground circuit .Your skills unmatched by all . . .except for each other that is",Alba Meira spoke through a monitor .

"This year,you will be completeing to win $500,000 in cash,as well as other perks and prizes .The runner ups will be recieving prizes as well .As I said before,fights only count when you have entered one of the selected arenas and permanent maiming or killing a contestant results in a severe penalty,that penalty possibly being your life,is that understood?",Alba said .

"Now,as for today,you are invited to have training matches and the Lounge,and the proceeds will go towards funding the schools of Southtown City .This is optional,however,your actions reflect on your character . Good luck ,fighters .Make sure you turn in your invitations at the Main lobby",he said,before the monitor went out .

"So,what are we gonna do ,guys?",Shingo asked .

"Fight of course .He basically guilt tripped us into doing it",Kyo said .Joe groaned .

"I need some arm guards from somewhere or something .These burns here can be an obvious weak spot",Joe said .Benimaru slipped off his arm warmers and handed them to Joe .

"They're padded to make blocking more effective",he said .

"Smart .And here I thought you were being a fashion plate",Joe said .

"Nothing wrong with looking good and being functional",Benimaru answered .

* * *

"Alright ,so who goes first?",Kyo asked .

"I will! ",Shingo said .

"You might as well burn off some of that energy you've got",Benimaru said .

"Good luck ,kid .Knock em' dead",Joe said .Shingo grinned,gave two thumbs up and ran up to the ring .

"So,who's he fighting anyway?",Benimaru asked .

"Whoever's jumping in the ring",Joe said .

"Is that safe? He might get his ass handed to him",Kyo said .

"Maybe,but you should have gfaith in him .Besides,he doesn't have any new tecniques for them to study and try to get the heads up on",Joe said .

"So basically,we just threw Shingo to the dogs",Benimaru said,frowning .

"No .You guys go next,and I'm last",Joe said .

"Why ,is that part of some strategy or something ?",Kyo asked .

"No,I just need these pain pills to work and I need to drop off a job application",Joe said .

"I though you worked at Walmart?",Kyo said .

"Do you really think I can live off of that? I was lucky enough to have the sense to save before I left japan .I'm guilty of hanging around Terry and Mary for food lot .So ,now I have to get another job and retrain you guys",Joe said .

"Well since you're our 'teacher',how about we pay you for a our training sessions?",Benimaru said .While the idea sounded good,Joe wasn't one to take charity unless he absolutely had to .

"Nah,I'm good,I'll manage .Let's just make sure Shingo doesn't get killed ",Joe said .

Shingo was in the ring,taking jabs at the air as he waited for his opponent .His eyes widened a bit when he saw who it was .

"Kensou!I didn't know you made the tournament!",Shingo said .

"Yeah . . .well,I was late,waiting for Athena to finish her concert up .She's kinda tired,so she's trying to hide in the bleachers",he said,pointing back .Sure enough,Athena was there,with a pair of huge shades .Shingo had seen her enough to memorize every part of her pretty face,and the shape of her chin and neck was a dead give away to him .

"Well,she's doing a bad job at it .You ready to go?",Shingo said .

"Ready!",Kensou answered .

Shingo and Kensou went at each other blow for blow .Even though shingo was doing damn good,it was obvious that Kensou had a hell of alot more training than he did .Joe noted also that even though Kenosu moved faster,as Kyo and the others said,Shingo's hits were much harder .At this point,it was obvious that if they kept it up,Shingo would definitely lose .

"Hey,Shingo! How're you feeling?",Kyo called .

"I got this Kyo!",he called back .It was then that Joe noticed the spike in ki in the area .Kensou hurled a ball of energy at Shingo who barely dodged it .He sent two more and Shingo doged the first ,but was struck by the second .The blast hit him and he flew back tumbling on the mat .

"Shingo!",Kyo called distraught ,ready to climb in the ring ,but Benimaru held him back .

"C'mon,Shingo,get out of there!"Benimaru said .

"I'm perfectly fine,you guys!Just a bit of a rough landing",Shingo said,standing up,holding his arm .

"How?It hardly scratched him!",Kenosu said .Shingo grinned,got into his stance .

'Wait a second . . .that energy ,it's all around him',he thought .

"Alright,there's no way you'll be able to beat this!",Kensou said .He charged another energy bolt and hurled it toward Shingo,he managed to get out of the way ,but the explosion threw him off of his feet .But as the smoke cleared,Kensou was already charging Shingo,ready to strike .  
Just before he could deliver a blow ,Benimaru appeared in front of him .He grabbed his arm and threw him across the ring,where he landed on his feet .

"Hey,that wasn't fair ,you know .He's outclassed and you know it",Benimaru said .

"How? He's been using a forcefield this entire time,which is quite impressive",Kensou said,getting back into his fighting stance .Benimaru turend to Shingo who was stumbled to his feet .

"A forcefield? But I can't do anything like that",Shingo said,frowning .

"So it's involuntary then . . . ."Kensou said .

"Regardless .Shingo,I'm taking this match,go rest",Benimaru said .

"But I'm not even hurt",he said .

"Shingo,come on",Kyo said .

* * *

"I'm tired of you always treating me like I'm weak!",Shingo yelled at Kyo .

"You don't have the same abilities as us and-"

"If I was able to use the flames like you,I wouldn't be in this .I'm sorry for not being good enough" .Shingo said,and turned away .

"Wait",Kyo said ,grabbing his wrist .Shingo just jerked his arm away,turning to glare at Kyo .

"Stop being an ass already",Kyo said,stepping forward .Shingo stepped back and bumped into a locker .Kyo put his arm against the locker,his face dangerously close to Shingo's .Shingo's eyes were on the floor,Kyo let a smile cross his lips .

"Look at me",he said gently .Shingo could feel his heart pounding in his chest,could fell his breathe,feel him so near,even if they weren't touching .Shingo's eyes shifted upward to Kyo's .Kyo caressed the side of his face,and a slight blush was showing on his face .

"Listen to me,Shingo .I want you to know that you are stronger than you ever have been before .And that you have strength of heart .I know you're strong ,but I get so scared,so scared that one day,I'll lose you/Do you understand?",he said .His thumb caressed Shingo's lips .

"Kyo . . .",he said ,grasping Kyo's shirt .Kyo chuckled .

"No one' here's gonna see us .Kiss me",he said

"O-okay",Shingo said .First,the air of nervousness,shyness and then want .Shingo closed the distance with a gentle kiss on the lips .Kyo held Shingo close and deepened it .It wasn;t a first time kiss,a curious,kiss,no this was familiar like lovers since forever when .

The kiss broke,only for them to come back for more and they wrapped their arms around each other,relaxing in each other's grasp .It was Kyo though,who brought his mouth to Shingo's earlobe,then his neck,causing him to gasp .

"You like that?",he said .

"Yeah . . .but we have to stop before somebody comes",Shingo said .

"Alright,alright .But this isn't school,we don't have to hide anything",Kyo said,pulling back .He still held Shingo's hand .

"If anyone tries to hurts us ,Kyo,I'd rather them not know",Shingo said .

"If anyone tries,their dead",Kyo said .He lead Shingo away from the locker,releasing his hand when he reached the door .They bothe left through the back with their hands in their pockets as if nothing happened .

They had no idea that Joe had overheard the entire conversation .

'Great,now this is turning into a soap opera ',Joe thought .He went to his locker ,grabbed his headband and headed back out to the ring .

* * *

Okay,so I've been distracted with this .Not nearly as complex as some of my other fics,at least I don't think it is .It's hel[ing me focus as of now,what with my writers block with other fics .


	5. Joe from London

**Author's Note:  
**First ,'the breaking game ' will be now broken into two parts .Be on the look out for a fic called 'broken' .Also,what are your thoughts on this crack pairing Jo/Billy ? I know,wtf ,but it works for me :) Also,be on a look out for a fic called 'Joe from London',if you wanna know how this thrown off pairing came about in the first place .

* * *

**Chapter 5: Joe from London  
**

* * *

"Here's your change sir,have a nice day",Joe said,smiling at the customer .He was use to faking smiles,he had been doing it all his life .So throwing him in customer service and behind the register was a smart choice .Especially since Joe was 'clumsy' enough to keep knocking things down . . .it was actually his inability to deal with people's shit and his powers acting up that caused it,not that he was telling anyone this .

"Alright,just this . . .say,I think I know you from somewhere",a man with a strong voice said .Joe scanned the three items and looked up at the man and frowned .He was just over six feet tall,strongly built with with dyed blonde hair,which Joe always thought looked tacky on asian features,east or otherwise,the guy's handsome appearance didn't save him .He had an arrogant air to him that Joe knew from somewhere but couldn't place it .

"You must got me confused with someone else .That will be $12 .59", Joe said .

"You always were quite the actor ,Joushiro",he said .This caught his attention .He bagged the stuff,and stood back .

"I think I know you,but I refuse to believe that you'd grow to be this big",Joe said .

"Okay,here's the hint .Who was the senior who beat you up for stealing his lunch?",He said .

"Wei Shen?What the hell did you eat,man?",Joe said .

"They call me Shen Woo now,the war God of Shanghai",Shen Woo said lowly .

"And they call me Hurricaine Joe",Joe said,grinning

"Somehow,I figured that was you",Shen said .

"Hey listen,I'm getting off in 'bout ten minutes .I'll be right out",Joe said .  
Joe shut his line down before the crowd came and clocked out .He changed his shoes,took of his uniform shirt ,then headed out to the parking lot .He glanced around and saw Shen was leaning against a car with his headphones blasting .For a brief moment ,Joe eyes the small bit of chest peaking out from his low buttoned shirt before he decided to creep up on him .

"Gotcha!",Joe said,grabbing him .But the moment he touched his arm,Shen spun him and slammed him into the car

"Ah,damnit,Higashi! I didn't mean to fuck you up like that",Shen said .

"It's okay,I'm good ",Joe said,wincing .He sumble back,rubbing his shoulder where most of impact was felt .He felt a twinge of pleasure creeping up on him but let it pass .

"Sorry",Shen said again,looking sheepish .Joe just gave hima reassuring grin .

"I'm fine,really .I's not like I don't get my ass kicked all the time",Joe said .

"Don't believe that .You' were notorious for puttin' your foot in everyone else's ass back in Tokyo",Shen said .  
"Not really .Since I entered the King of fighters tournament,everyone's been puttin' there foot in my ass",Joe said .

"KOF ,huh? Yeah,I was looking at the website and I was lookin' to join .Why I even came to Southtown city .Where do I sign up?",Shen asked .

"You're a late contestant so you'd have to sign up as a back-up fighter .Sorry man",Joe said .

"Hey,not worried 'bout it .The way people seem to be getting their asses handed to them,they'll be needing me .I'd join your squad,but you're under Team Japan and that'd be kinda weird .Speaking of which,why did your old squad kick you to the side?",Shen said .Joe didn't even have an answer to this .Even if he didn't say anything,he felt down about it .

"The Bogards are tryna indoctrinate some brats .I couldn't do that though,don't have it on my concience .Hell,my team is making me lose sleep and I got like,what ,a year on the oldest fighter and four on the youngest",Joe said .

"Ah,I see .Andy still gettin' his nuts pulled by that big titty finja girl ,Mai?",Shen said .

"Finja?",Joe said .

"Fake ass ninja ",Shen said and Joe laughed .

"What? I ain't never see her sneak up on nobody .Not then and not now",Shen said .

Joe didn't say anything,but he had seen her cleaning blood off of her weapons in the sink before .

"Mai wouldn't like that at all you know",Joe said ."So what? What's she gonna do,fight me?",Shen said .

"Yup",he said .

"That I'd like to see .When I online at the exhibition matches for KOF, . . . .you know people think all those ki attacks an' stuff's just special effects,right?",Shen said .

"Works in our favor really .,no creepy government agents on our asses",Joe said .The next moment,Joe's cellphone went off and he answered it .

"Gimme a moment",he said and checked the text message .

Billy:I'm coming over  
Joe:I'm not home  
Billy:Then get home  
Joe: Just got off work  
Billy: I'll be waiting  
Joe: No getting out of this,huh?  
Billy:Not a chance,Windy  
Joe:Alright Witchboy,I'm comin'

"Is she cute?",Shen said,peaking over Joe's shoulder .Joe quickly shut the screen off .

" Why are you in my buisness?",Joe asked .

"Just askin' . . .If you're doin' not doin' anything tomorrow,we can catch up on old times,hit a bar or somethin'",Shen said .Joe just grinned .

"Sorry,I'ts my day off and I'm gonna sleep my ass off",Joe said .  
Shen frowned a moment and then smirked .

"Fine,we'll catch up someother time then .I gotta get ready for the tourney anyway",Shen said .

"And get ready to lose to me",Joe said .

"Riiight . . .still being your old self,Josihiro?",Shen said, patting Joe on the back hard enough that he near stumbled .

"Nah,I'm better than ever",Joe said and punched Shen so hard in the shoulder,he stumbled to the side .

"Ah!I actually felt that you know .We need to get it in one of these days",Shen said .

"Make sure you're ready,I don't wanna hurt you too badly",Joe said .

"In your dreams,Higashi",Shen said .

* * *

_/ . . .Billy finally found out who the guy who was dragging his sister out to town under his nose was . He stood in front of the rundown apartment in Little Tokyo,Southtown City that belonged to 'The loudmouthed chink with serious hands' . Billy wasn't worried, he was itching for a fight anyway . He knocked on the door and waited ._  
_"Open the Gotdamned door,mate!",he said, pounding the door ._  
_Another whole minute ,the guy was being a smart ass and taking his time and Billy's patience was wearing thin . Just when he was ready to knock again, the door opened and an asian guy as tall as Billy with a slim but muscular frame stood at the door .He was wearing an A-shirt and sweatpants ,a set of boxing gloves slung over his shoulder and messy hair .For a moment Billy nearly hesitated,because those eyes . . ._

_"The fuck's wrong with you,man? I'm renting this damn pla-",before he could finish his sentence, Billy was already punching him in the face . To his surprise though,the guy easily dodged it ._

_"Oh,so you wanna do it like that? Let's go ,white-boy", he said, putting his fists up . Billy threw another punch, the other guy ducked it and Billy punched the door instead . He let out the most annoying laugh Billy had heard in his life . . . .a laugh that he'd heard before ._

_"Who the hell are ya' anyway? Think you can just sue my sister,eh? I don't think so!", Billy said, throwing another punch . This one connected with the other guy's jaw and made him slam against the door before he stumbled . Billy kicked him in the stomach but he took the hit and grabbed Billy's leg, throwing him off balance . The moment Billy hit the ground, the other guy was on him . He threw several rapid fire punches at Billy, most of them that he blocked . Billy managed to get a punch in that put him on his ass .Billy then pulled out his retractable pole and held it to his throat ._

_"Stay away from Lilly or I'll break you", Billy said . The other guy chuckled and grinned at Billy ._

_"That sounds hot pretty hot ,nice strong guy like you abusing me", he said ._

_"The fuck,are you a poof or somethin'?",Billy said ._

_"You mean a fag,right? Sometimes,other times I'm a ladies' mantis like the way you hurt me though ,so maybe we can start somethin' up,hm?",he said, his hand caressing the pole . Billy struck his hand and he seethed, before letting out a chuckle ._

_"Can't believe a sick fuck like you even got near Lilly! I'll kill you!", Billy said ._

_"Not what you said when you were fucking me ,Billy Kane", he said ._

_That smirk on his face, Billy knew it from somewhere ._

_"I ain't never seen ya' a day in my life, you psycho path",Billy said ._

_"You really that dense?The beggar in Bangkok ,the streetfighter in Tokyo ,the dancer in Brooklyn . . .c'mon Billy,you don't know me?",he said .For a second ,Billy's mind drifted,but he stopped ._

_"Fuck your games,punk .I'm kicking your ass anyway!",Billy said .He struck him with the pole but he rolled away ._

_"Fuck,Billy! !It's me,Joe! Joe from London!",he said and Billy stopped ._

_"Joe from East London,the night after the show ,at the pub,the card game . . . .I spent the week at your hotel suite and in your studio .You got my guitar,the one I threw out the window that hit you and . . ."_

_"Get up",Billy said,withdrawing his staff .Joe said nothing and stood,rubbing his shoulder where the staff hit ._

_"Billy . . ."_

_"Stay away from Lilly,ya' hear!",he said ._

_"I know .She broke up with me",Joe said ._

_"Good",Billy said,retreating ._

_"Billy,wait! One of the reasons I came here was for you!",Joe said .Billy stopped in his tracks .Rage boiled up in him and his jaw clenched ._

_"Then why the FUCK did ya' sleep with my sister,huh?You knew what we did in London and you come here to sleep my sister ,you son of a bitch!",Billy said ._

_"How the hell would I know she was your sister?! It's not like you showed me any pictures of her or anything!She told me that I was fun,but she couldn't see a future in me .She also told me that you loved me and because of that ,she could never love me back . . .Do you still love me,Billy?",Joe said ._

_Billy's hands were shaking now,he was angry he was heartbroken,he was . . . ._  
_"Yes",he said,quietly .There was a long pause and neither of them moved ._

_Billy heard steps approaching hims slowly ,cautiously .He let Joe wrap his arms around him,let him lean into .Suddenly ,Billy slammed Joe into the nearby wall,cocked his fist back,Joe waited for the inevitable punch in the face ,but it never came .He dropped his fist,but he still heald him by his shirt .He pulled Joe into a kiss instead ._

_That kiss ignited something in them,something from before .A simple brush on the lips became more .Arms around each other,lips enterliocked,tounges touching,dancing around each other and Billy shoves Joe hard against the wall,like he always did when he wanted him ._

_The sound,the feel of the impact startled both of them back and the kiss broke slowly,their eyes opened,they came back ._

_"That stunt you pulled in London,I swear to God,don't cha ever go doin' somethin' like that,alright ? Promise me that",Billy said between breathes .Joe closed his eyes,and his forehead pressed against Billy's ._

_"I thought you didn't want me anymore",Joe said .Frustrated ,Billy grabbed Joe by his shoulders and shook him_

_"I was stupid then,scared what they all be thinkin' or sayin' behind my back .I don't give a fuck anymore .I love you,Joe .I love you ",Billy said ._

_"Alright",was all Joe said,and he closed his eyes,a true smile crossing his lips ._

* * *

Billy wandered into Joe's apartment (he had a spare key) and frowned at the surroundings .Billy was a chronically neat and clean person and in all honest,he was annoyed by the clutter .It wasn't dirty . . .just lived in and more than Billy would like .

One thing he noted was that the only thing that seemed to look particularly neat were the kitchen (because that was Mai's domain) and the 'training room',which was the second room of the two room apartment,where he usually slept,since Mai and Andy took over the other room .The punching bags,though re patched ,stayed clean .The old mats were still usable and the signed poster of famous Muay Thai champion Hwa Jai stayed in perfect condition,perfectly mounted on the wall .  
'Another punching bag,and better weights',Billy mentally noted .Having nothing better to do he got to work straightening his apartment .

"Eh,Billy!I know you're in here!",Joe said,taking of his shoes and dropping them at the door .He flopped on the couch,rubbing his feet a bit .Standing and in one place for several hours was boring and a pain in the as,but it was that or dig into the reserves of money from the several lock boxes he kept hidden in the apartment .  
J

oe noted that the place was suspiciously clean and neat looking .That's when he heard the kitchen faucet and he dragged himself off the couch .  
Billy felt Joe's approaching presence long before he even came into the building,which is why he was smiling to himself for the past ten minutes .  
Strong arms encircled Billy's waist and Joe rested his chin on Billy's shoulder .

"Why'd you kick my ass like that a couple weeks ago?",Joe said .

"You know you like it",Billy said,examining a fork before putting it back in the water .

"So what? It hurt my feelings",Joe said pouting .

"Don't do that",Billy said,drying off a plate before sitting it on the rack .

"Fuck the dishes,Billy .Kiss me ",Joe said,going for Billy's hand .

"Eh,I'm almost done here",Billy said and placed the fork in the dish rack .As soon as he put it down and turned to face him,Joe was coming in for a kiss and Billy returned .It was short and sweet and Joe had that stupid grin on his face when it was done .

"I'm tired ,Billy,carry me to bed",Joe whined,falling on Billy .

"You're a damn baby you know",Billy said .

"And you're such a mom sometimes",Joe said .

"You know,I should drop you on this floor,but I got mercy",Billy said .Moments later,Joe was hoisted up on Billy's shoulder with a smile on his face and brought him to his room .When Billy dropped him on the bed,he bounced,and let out a chuckle .

.Before he could sit up,Billy was crawling over him,a smirk on his face .He kissed Joe passionately,sliding one of his hands down his arm and brushed against the tattooed initial on Joe's knuckles .Then,gently Billy squeezed Joe's hand and Joe squeezed his back,they deepened the kiss . .By the time they broke both of them were breathless .

"Why'd you take so long to come back to me?",Joe said softly .

"Why did you ever leave?",Billy asked .

"I was lost ",Joe said,starting to sit up .Billy slid off of him and lay on teh bed beside him .Joe pulled the bandanna off of Billy's head .Long blond bangs tumbled into his face and a pentagram flashed on his forehead fore a split second before it vanished .Traces of burning orange became visible in the blue that was Billy Kane's eyes before it formed a ring around his pupil .

Joe moved in closer to Billy,his eyes now an unnatural shade of metallic silver, .Their eyes met a moment before Joe grabbed Billy's shirt and slid closer to him .Billy wrapped an arm around his waist and Joe returned it before they dozed off .

* * *

The next morning ,Joe woke up to the sound of Billy playing his guitar at the edge of the bed .Joe slid on the bed behind him and hugged him,his legs on either side of his body .

"Mornin' ,love",Billy said .

"Mornin' ,baby",Joe said lazily tracing the sunstar tatoo on Billy's back with his finger .Billy slid his guitar aside ,but Joe grabbed the handle,stopping him .

"Keep playing",Joe said .Billy smiled and took up his guitar again .Joe closed his eyes and leaned against Billy,feeling his pulse ,hearing his music ,feeling his being .

After breakfast,they dropped the mats on the floor .Billy ,was practicing with his pole .Joe was suppose to be doing stretches on the mats ,but was easily distracted,watching Billy ,spin ,twirl and collapse the pole with level of skill Joe had only seen,maybe twice in his life .

"Gee,don't your arms hurt by now?",Joe said .

"I'm use to it really .And the way you're sitting on that mat,my legs are hurting,looking at you",Billy said .Joe himself was doing a perfect side split and stretching his arms .

"Oh this? I have to be pretty flexible to kick the shit out of people . . .especially with all the tall fighters in the tournament .Seriously ,why the hell is like half the roster as tall as me?",Joe said .

"So you're really serious about the fighting",Billy said,shifting .

"Yes .It's what I'm good at",Joe said .He slowly cam down from the hand stand and transitioned into a split,before before landing on the ground

"My singing's okay,but not great,I can't play an instrument for shit,except a piano at some point but I forgot how . I could dance maybe,but then I'd be in the background for sure .I can't be a writer,I only learned to read well when I was like fifteen ,and won't put my faith in acting either .  
Not a model,but I don't have the looks for it . . ."Joe said .He sat up from the floor ,before standing up on one leg .Carefully, he lifted his leg as high as he could .

'But I think you're beautiful',went through his mind .But Billy knew it could never be enough .

"I know I can fight and I can fight good .I got evidence to back that up",Joe said .

"True . . .",Billy said,spinning his pole slower,his eyes on Joe .

"I want to be on top of the world, you know? Even for just a little while,I wanna be somebody",Joe said .

'You already are',Billy thought

"Fair enough .I'm going to get us some water",Billy said .

By the time he came back from the kitchen,Joe's body was lying on the floor .Then ever so slowly curling backward,rising off of the ground,until he was doing a full chest stand .Billy leaned against the door and watched him ,mesmerized .

Nostalgia was what he felt ,watching Joe's limber body,the talk about being famous and the smell of incense . He did the same trick years ago,with the sky dark,his hair fallen over the side of his face and his . . .their guitar against the wall .All the year' ago when he borrowed Billy's hotel suite for he week . . .and borrowed his heart .

Three years that seemed like another lifetime .

Billy remembers that Joe had stolen a cross from him the night he left t,stole it right off of his neck when he thought Billy was sleeping .He wasn't and by thetime he got outside,Joe was long gone .

Billy remembered it was silver with a set of wings and a cross engraved in it and a bright blue sapphire the color of Billy's eyes .He once asked about it, prompting Joe to hide it away forever, his little piece of Billy,which is what made Billy fall even more in love than ever in some weird way .

When Joe was done,his toes were literally touching the floor on either side of his head,his back curled all the way back in a way that looked like it should be painful .

"Blimey!* (1)You sure you still should be doin' this after all these years?!",Billy said .Joe grinned and brought his legs up and did a split in the air,before coming back down .

"It clears my mind and it helps me with my Muay Thai actually .Besides ,I already told you I was training to be a contortionist as a kid,calm down,my body can take it",Joe said .After that,Joe turned on his back and did his final stretches before standing up to do shoulder hugs .

"Fine by me then .You better not get your ass kicked",Billy said .

"I got this .You saw my Vegas fights,I'm damn good .I just need to get in with the pros and I'm good .Not too hard,huh?",Joe said .

And with that he started shadow boxing with his signature grin on his face .Billy though,made the mistake of turning his back to Joe,to grab a bottle of water .As soon as he did ,Joe came at him with a roundhouse kick .Billy ducked it,grabbed one of his legs and pinned him to the mat .

"Damnit!Why do I keep falling for that?! ",Joe said annoyed .

"Did it to yourself,mate",Billy said .Suddenly,Joe flipped Billy over ad pinned him by his wrists .He leaned into Billy's ear .

"Fight me",he said .-  
After a sparring match with Billy (that Joe lost),they went to the kitchen .Joe kicked his legs back and forth like an over sized kid while guzzling home made lemon aide ,while Billy toweled his head dry,then finished his own cup .

"We really need to shower",Billy said,smelling the towel and tossing it away .

"You just wanna get me naked",Joe said with a mischievous look,the glass near his lips

"Maybe I do",Billy said .

"All you had to do was ask you know",Joe said .He kicked off his sweat pants and was now leaning against the counter,pulling at his waist band . .He looked at him suggestively before leaving the kitchen,leaving his underwear by the entrance .

Billy followed the trail of clothes, grabbing them as he went .He tossed Joe's clothes in the laundry basket, before he stripped out of his own and did the same with him .He looked up in time to catch an eye full and Joe giving him a smirk before he went into the bathroom .

Billy followed Joe into the shower,wrapped his arms around Joe's naked body, and muzzled his neck as the warm water fell on them .Their silouets blurred through the glass as they held one another as if the other would slip away and vanish .Billy was the one to actually grab the soap and the wash cloth .Somewhere between washing their bodies, they abandoned the soap and wash rags .

"Look at me, ",Billy said gently, reddened hands held Joe from behind, kissing his cheek .Joe's neck was craned as he looked back at Billy .

"You're one handsome son of a bitch",Billy said .Joe smiled and turned away ,looking shy .There was the something in the way he said it that made Joe feel almost euphoric .Blonde hair stuck to wet skin,and blue eyes met brown again .

"You' look damn good yourself ,you know",Joe said .

Billy placed a gentle kiss on Joe's neck before he was forced against the walls,his arm twisted behind his back .Joe gasped in shock at the sudden pain and Billy pressed his body harshly against Joe .

"You know what comes next,right?",Billy said into his ear,pulling at Joe's arm even harder .Joe fought Billy's grasp,but pinned against the wall and standing on a slippery surface,there wasn't much he could do,even if he wanted to .

"Billy . . .you're hurting me . . .",Joe said,breathless .

Just a game . . . .that's what it was . . .

"There's more where that came from",Billy said .

Next he grabbed Joe by his hair ,the other hand exploring his body .His hand ran over his chest,then his stomach,gently feeling his toned body,his hand dipped dangerously low but he stopped just beneath his naval .

"Do you want me to break you",he whispered in Joe's ear .He reached between Joe's legs and started stroking him agonizingly slowl .He gasped,his eyes fluttering,his breath beginning to hitch .

"Yes . . .",he breathed out .Billy abruptly stopped and grabbed Joe harshly by his shoulders .

.By the time they were finished, the water was long cold against their warm bodies, too sensitive to touch . Panting, Joe leaned against a wall, his knee on the ledge of the tub .

"Stay with me tonight ",he said .

"I will ",Billy breathed out from behind him .Joe smiled and lazily turned to face Billy, his back against the wall .

"Arigaitou, Biri[ thank you . . . Billy ]",he said softly . Billy smiled back and brushed a loose lock of Joe's long hair from his flushed face .Billy was about to speak,but Joe cut him off .

"Now let's get the hell out, I'm getting goosebumps and my hands are wrinkled ",Joe complained .

"Way to kill the mood",Billy said,shutting off the water,Joe just grinned and slapped Billy right on the ass startling him .

"What the hell!",Billy said,annoyed at the sting that was left .

"I can't be irresistibly seductive all the time you know",Joe said,trying not to laugh .Billy grabbed a towel and slapped Joe in the face with it before stepping out of the shower,Joe following close behind,with another towel ,ready to strike .

* * *

When Joe was sitting on the bed ,rubbing at his shoulder,Billy wanted to ask Joe if he'd gone too far this his grin that was plastered on his face when he caught Billy staring at him re-assured hijm .

"So…you in the tournament this time around?",Joe asked .

"Dunno,hadn't really thought 'bout join,might not,no real reason to,I suppose",Billy flopped down on his stomach,his legs dangling from the idly started flipping Billy's damp hair .

"Okay",he said,which made Billy look at him .

"Something on your mind?",Billy asked .

"There 's weird shit goin on again .Some guy who looks just like Kyo Kusangi with a tan showed up,with his partner,some dude who calls himself K' .Here's the kicker;K' has Kusanagi flames,or at least the ki signature matches .And Nagi said something about syringes and experiments and shit,and Kyo started snappin' on him .I think you should pass that on to Mary,Vanessa an' them",Joe sighed .

"You know,I sometimes wonder if the only time people ever hold King of Fighters Tournaments in the first place is so they can pull some crazy stunt .Don 't worry 'bout it though,I'll look into it",Billy said .

"Good,because I really do not have time for this weird shit",Joe said,lying on Billy's wrapped his arm around him,rubbing his back .

"Neither do I",Billy said .

"Oyasumi [Goodnight]",Joe said softly .

"Goodnight",Billy said .

They lay there for several minutes,Joe now completely silent and Billy ,feeling the affects of sleep taking when he began to doze…

"Billy?",Joe was annoyed but hid it .

"Yeah?",he said .

"This thing that we're doing…are we like,you know…is it for real?",Joe really,really didn't want to talk about that,but the least he could do was be honest .

"I love you ,you know this .Go to sleep",Billy sighed and shifted .

"Alright",Joe said .

* * *

1)headr this expression on BBC and inn some forums once in a blue moon,you guys still say this? Help me out UK people,I want Billy to sound convincingly British/English without over doing it


End file.
